Your Resident Demon Boy
by Astronomer Always
Summary: A REWRITE OF "DEMON'S AND WEREWOLVES." Everything was fine, and everything was normal at Third Street. Until those huge things decided to come out of the firey pits of hell (apparently) and reek havoc.


**Okay, listen up! Since I didn't like the direction of the original story, I decided to go ahead and rewrite it, with a plot and rules in mind. At the request of the person who requested this story, I will keep the first, original story up if you would like to read it. But this is a rewrite, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>If it was any other day, Spinelli would be wide wake, still reeling from the excitement of surprise tickets to a wrestling match from her father. Maybe it was because it was late, maybe it was because it was Sunday, or maybe it was because of the traffic, but she was ready for bed.<p>

"Tired, pookie?" Her father asked. Spinelli nodded and yawned. "Must be from all the excitement. Sure with this traffic would hurry up, though." And Spinelli agreed. Sleeping in the car with you head against the window wasn't exactly comfortable, and she's rather be in bed. Just as she was about to doze off and put a flat imprint of the glass on her forehead, there was an almost deafening boom was heard and shook any and all tiredness out of her. Eye's wide open, she and her father watched as this big creature, thing big. . . _thing_ jumped on the hood of the car before jumping over it onto other cars and into the nearby woods.

"What in the world was that?" She heard her father yell. It wasn't only them who saw, as those in the cars around them stepped out to see what the heck just happened. Still shaken, the sound of something else jumping on the hood of the car. Spinelli turned in time just to see a person, about the size of a kid, jump on the car, then onto the roof before running after what ever what _thing_ was into the woods.

Getting through the traffic took at least another hour, what with how difficult everyone was being about moving their cars after seeing what they did. Apparently what happened made the news, and her mother had been watching it and waiting for the two of them to get home. After getting free from her mother's bone crushing hug, Spinelli headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Even though an hour ago the bed would've been waiting for her with open arms, she was now wide awake. Plopping down on her bed, she looked out her window. A few people were outside with cameras, probably looking for what she and her father had seen on their way bak to take a picture.

In her opinion, they were kind of stupid. Those things looked dangerous. It left a huge dent in her father's car! He made a comment about it being a miracle that they were able to get home and him having to take to the shop. They were lucky it didn't attack. And how did these people know that it would attack them? It would be a massacre.

Well, at least she knew what was going to be the talk of the school tomorrow. Yawning, Spinelli was about to turn and get into bed when she saw the tree branch just outside of her window move. She wiped away some of the condensation on her window in time to see someone climb and sit on the branch. Whoever they were, 'cause she should see if it was a boy or girl, wore all black. Black sweatpants, black hoodie pulled up over their head, black shoes, even black fingerless gloves. They sat rather comfortably on that branch and waved.

Spinelli, being a mix of weirded out and curious, waved back. Feeling a little brace, she moved to sit in front of her window and opened it.

"Hey," She said. "You're that person who was chasing that thing from earlier, aren't you?" They nodded. "So what were those things? They looked dangerous and you were chasing after them like it was nothing. Weren't you afraid?" They shook their head. "I guess not. You wouldn't be chasing it if you were. . .So what's your name, kid?"

This time, they didn't answer.

"No answer, huh? Okay, how about this," She said, trying again. "Do you go to Third Street?" Still no answer. "Look, if you're not gonna say anything, then can you leave? I've got school in the morning, and you probably do, too. So if you don't mind. . ." Spinelli moved to close and lock the window. She paused for a second long enough to see him jump down from the branch and started to leave the yard.

Weird kid.


End file.
